Making Things Right
by aggie23
Summary: What will happen after Emma confess she still has feeling for Will? A series of chapter that would lead to a happy end...? Maybe...   Read! Wemma smut!   Sorry for the grammar mistakes! kinda suck with reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I

"Are you still in love with Will Schuester?", Holly had asked her. And Emma couldn´t help to spoke with the truth. "I´m very confused about my feelings". Now Carl was gone, leaving her alone in the condo for the last 2 days; and she was destroyed for hurting a man who truly loved her. He was gone, he wasn´t answering any of her calls or texts and she feared he was gone for good.

Emma realized saying things out loud didn´t actually solved her problems. She thought Carl would understand her, as he always did. But not this time, and as much as she tried to convinced herself she deserved some understanding, she didn´t. Carl was right by reacting the way he did. She had been a lousy wife to him as she wasn´t really sure why she got married in the first place, and she had been a lousy friend to Will as she used someone else to get over him. Emma cried and blamed herself for all the damage she I did to so many people. Tears run through her cheeks nonstop, while she was sitting on the couch, waiting for a signal from Carl, who obviously wasn´t going to call her back. And she felt the worst person in the world for doing such things to both men who loved her just the way she was, despite her OCD, despite her craziness.

Carl loved her, loves her and she used him; she used him to get over Will. And Will loved her, but cheated on her with Shelby and April. Why did he do that to her…? Maybe she wasn´t good enough for him…Maybe the fact she was a virgin, scared the crap out of him and he couldn´t keep his pants on... Emma felt such anger against him and herself… why did she still had feelings for him? She sobbed and cried alone, completely lost by all the feelings inside her, mixing up and confusing her even more, if possible.

Monday arrived and found Emma in a very dreadful state, tired, confused, distracted, and with no signal from Carl. She got to school a couple of minutes earlier, so she headed straight to her office to organize her daily paperwork. She didn´t want to be there, to listen all the kids drama… she wasn´t even capable of handle with her own drama for the moment.

When the bell rang all the kids went to their classes, followed by their respective teachers. Will passed in front of her office and waved his hand friendly with a smile on his face "hey, Em!"

"Hey, Will", she answered back, trying to smile back. Apparently she did because he continued his way to the Spanish classroom. She took a deep breath and try to washed away her feelings to receive her first visit of the morning: Rachel Berry. Still, she couldn´t help notice her heart beating faster when she remembered Will´s smile.

Will was feeling pretty cheerful that morning. He has had the most fun weekend in years. Holly had come to his place for their first date and it had an amazing time together. The had a romantic dinner and nice conversation. She had decided to get together as she was going to an spiritual retirement for a week. And although the had decided to take it slow, due to Holly´s issues with commitment, they ended up making out in his couch and having se. It wasn´t his idea of "taking it slow", but he wouldn´t complain at all. He smiled to himself when he remembered what a fun weekend he had and then got into the class.

"I'm sorry, Schue, but this is a necessary procedure" said Figgins later that day in his office, "as the glee club is going to Nationals I wanna be sure all the members are in the right conditions to go…I don´t wanna any stress case, or anxiety case… or whatever can happen to one of the kids"

"since when is this necessary?", Will asked, trying to hide his concern. He knew some of the glee members could be easily stressed out, and the actions Figgins could take to prevent a nervous breakdown of one of the kids, frightened him.

"since you´re dealing with mentally weak people" a familiar voice came from Will´s back "you should know by now, pall, your kids can be easily stresses out, especially when they have such weight on their shoulders ad all the bullies waiting to give their next shot… literally"

Will stared at her, not believing her words, "what…? Is this serious?" he asked looking back to Figgins

"It is.. Actually, sue suggested me to check on the glee kids. She´s very concerned"

"Yeah, I can see that", Will announced ironically, "look, I don´t see the point of all this evaluations and pappers about the kids mind condition… they are allright, this is gonna stress the out! Plus, they have losts of distractions that will take …"

"You mean, like your hair?" sue said sharply" gosh, William how many cans of hair spray did you used this morning..? I can almost see my reflection of that thing…"

"Enough, Sue" Figgins interrupted her Will, I need you to go with Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell. Tell her about this and she´ll find the best way of making this easier to everybody"-


	2. Chapter 2

II

Will tried to refuse to accept the fact he felt a little unconfortable with the idea of going to Emma´s office. It was still hard for him dealing with the "married Emma" situation. He forced himself to blur those thoughts out of his mind: she was married and he was dating Holly, and he felt good with Holly. Right? Then why there was something he couldn´t let go about Emma?

There was still one period left for lunch, and Will hoped he could approach Emma there… Was he avoiding having a conversation alone with her, no matter if it was a work talk? He felt stupid, they were friends now, right?

Emma decided to skip lunch that Monday. She wasn´t hungry enough to spend the entire recess surrounded by people when she actually couldn´t stand herself. Instead she took a walk around the school, she needed some fresh air and think what would she do. She couldn´t. Every time she tried to figure out was gonna be next she bursted into silent tears. Hopefully Carl would came home that day and they would have the chance to talk. But, about what? What was it going to happen? She sat on a familiar bench and she suddenly remembered

"_Here you go, Cinderella", Will´s eyes looking at her with tender and his hand around her ankle, while fitting her show properly. _

She still had felling for him. She did and everything went clear for once. She couldn´t do that to Carl. Emma felt sick of her disloyalty, for settle for things and for making the same mistake again.

Bell rang, again. She dried her tears off and walked back to her office slowly, hopping the warm breeze would wash her feelings away.

"Hey, can I come in?" It was Will, looking at her from the door. He sure looked happy and overflowing.

"Hey, uhm, sure…take a sit, Will" Emma wasn´t sure what was he doing in her office, she hoped he had some work to discuss.

"I was expecting to see you at lunch, but…Em, you ok?" He asked concerned "you don´t look very good" he bend forward, placing a hand on her desk, looking worried.

"I´m fine" she answered politely, giving him a little smile, "haven´t slept very good " that was true after all "you look good"

"i´m good! Had a great weekend… I, uhm, I´ve been dating Holly" Why was he saying that? He never knew. He immediately regretted it when he saw a peculiar shine in Emma's eyes and a grin on her mouth, which she tried to disguise.

"oh, that´s… uhm.. Very good, i´m happy for you" now she was lying. She couldn´t even look Will in the eyes, "Any way what can I do for you?" she smiled.

"oh… I came because Figgins wants me to evaluate the glee kids "condition" before going to Nationals… Sue is after all this, I can´t believe she´s still up to destroy my intents to run the club" Will realized he missed this, talking to Emma, being with her. She always made him feel like he had someone to rely on, "any way, as you´re the school counselor he thinks you can come with a way of helping them to be more relaxed… actually, gosh it´s so ridiculous, I need you to evaluate the kids… their stress, if they can handle the pressure… I wouldn´t ask you this if Figgins hadn´t insisted" He was kind of embarrassed. He knew it was a stupid thing to do.

"Oh… ok, i´ll see what I can do… i´ll, uhm.. do it for the end of the week, does it work for you?" _Great more work, like she needed more things to worry about. _

"Sounds good to me" Will smiled at her, but there was something worrying Emma and he could tell that. "So, uhm… I'll see you around, Em", and Will left.

Emma got to the condo exhausted, like she had had an intensive workout day. She arranged her belongings and took a long hot shower and grabbed herself glass of soya milk. Automatically she started to prepare dinner, to receive Carl after a long work day. She knew he wouldn´t have any dinner, but she needed to occupied her mind in something else but thinking.

Suddenly she heard the door open and some steps on the living room. "Carl?" she called his name, timidly, "are you home? I made dinner"

"Hey" he answered back with no emotion. There was an uncomfortable silence between them

"Uhm.. Carl" she started…

"Don´t", he cut her, "listen, Emma, we.. . We need to talk", he had a serious look on his face. Carl had the habit of shaking his head every time he was upset, and he was doing that now.

"I know…" Emma replied, doing her best not to burst into tears. "I know how you feel, and what you´re gonna say, Carl. And i´m sorry. I'm sorry I did this to you" she dry the tears running through her cheeks. Carl was destroyed, she could see that buy looking at him, he had been crying too, but wouldn´t admit it.

"i´ve been with you thinking you were over him, Emma", he declared disappointed "I thought we could be happy together, I thought you loved me"

"I do love you, Carl" she confirmed him, moving close to him, while she grabbed his hand, tenderly, "It´s just… I don´t think i´m inlove with you" Emma´s eyes were locked on the floor, she couldn´t even look at him. She was too embarrassed for her the way he had acted, she had hurt him so bad and he didn´t even deserved it. "i´m so sorry, Carl" she cried burying her face in her hands. "I can´t ask you to help me fix this broken marriage, cause we can´t fix something that never existed in the first place- I… I never slept with you and the reason for that it was I wasn´t inlove with you, that´s why I couldn´t do it. It wasn´t your fault…" She started to mumble things and apologies to him, but Carl stopped her.

"Please, stop Emma" he locked her eyes on hers and dry some tears from her cheeks, smiling sadly "It wasn´t entirely your fault after all. I shouldn´t have rushed you to marry me…it´s just… I loved you" He took a deep breath "But I should have seen this might happen, I knew you still had feeling for Schuester when we met, just didn´t think you were in love with him…"

_She loved, Will… She still loved Will. _When Carl said it, everything made sense.

"I think now we have to take our own paths, Emma" he said calmed "it´s not fair for any of us to continue in the same ship" Emma sobbed. He was right. "I knew it since the talk we had with Holly, last week. So… I took the chance to talk to a lawyer…" Emma looked at him, half shocked, half sad, "We´re not gonna be divorced cause the marriage didn´t actually consumed, so it´s gonna be annulled." He had _really_ thought things when he slept out. She wept silently, she was ashamed, she didn't want to hurt him, but she felt so guilty, "I can´t be with you, if you love someone else… I don´t understand… why you cry?"

"I feel terrible, Carl… for hurting you this much, for hurting so many people… I just can´t. I swear I didn´t mean it… I thought we could be happy, I thought this could work".

"Me too, Emma", he kissed her cheek and gave her an honest smile, "consider this a second chance with Schuester, and I… I´ll be fine".


	3. Chapter 3

III

Carl left the condo that same night and came back to his apartment. He had been real gentlemen. Emma wished he had at least yelled at her, but he left silently wishing her the best and disappearing from her life. The annulment papers were going to be ready for the end of the week so she come back to reality and tried to move on, despite all the guilt she was still feeling.

Emma was now a single woman again, but she had no intentions of coming back to Will what so ever. She still resent him for cheating her with Shelby and April, plus he was dating Holly. And Emma remembered Holly… She was the one who exposed her, she suspected she had feeling for Will and that´s why she asked her and now she was dating him. That couldn´t be a coincidence. Emma was taken by anger and jealousy and those feeling made her think the worst from Holly. The truth is she never liked Holly that much, but she never thought she was a mean person until, that day. She forced herself to continue with her paperwork and get ready for the kids evaluations. She really wanted to finish with that assignment as soon as possible, but she knew it was going to take three days of exclusive work at least.

Emma decided to skip lunch again; she had lost her appetite again so she took that time to keep up with the valuations. She didn´t see Will in the whole day, she was glad she didn´t but deep inside herself she wanted to. And she felt silly for wanting such thing. When the bell rang announcing the end of the day, she headed straight to her car. In her way she saw Will from the distance talking on his phone. He was definitively happy; he had a playful smile on his mouth and Emma couldn´t help to feel fire in her stomach. Desire and jealousy mixed up inside her, while she stared at Will standing next to her car. When he saw her he waved his hand asking her to wait for him. She nodded and stood there, feeling the tiniest women on the earth.

"Hey, Em… didn´t see you today", he was being really nice lately, because he really wanted to be Emma´s friend. He wanted her in his life, no matter how. "How´re the evaluations going?"

"Hi, will… hum, yeah I decided to stay in my office…I'm really delayed with the paper work, luckily today i´ll finished and tomorrow I'll stop by in the glee rehearsal to take the evaluations. Is that ok?"

"That´s perfect" He smiled her. Awkward silence. Something was wrong with Emma since the previous day, but he was afraid to ask her. He wanted to stay in his own business, he already knew what happened the last time he tried to help her with her marriage. And he was sure this time there was something wrong about it.

"So… uhm… I… I better be going" Emma brought him back to reality, her eyes were wide opened and her hair was a little messy because of the wind. He noticed she was uncomfortable so he smiled her back and said goodbye.

Will didn´t understand what was happening to Emma. She was being distant like she was trying to avoid him, but it seemed she didn´t want to do that. It seemed she was having a rough time with it. His phone rang, it was Holly.

"Hey, sexy pants" she said when he answered, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, sorry about that… I wanted to say some things to Emma"

"Don´t tell me that, I told you how I feel about it…." She teased him, remembering what she told him on Friday "I got jealous" they both giggled

"Who would have said it?" he teased her back, "So when are you coming back?" Will asked her, curiously

"Probably near weekend…. This retirement was a bad idea" she laughed, "Really, I need some rock and roll instead this sedative music. So I expect you take care of that when I return" she added seductively.

"I will" he replied on the game.

Back in his apartment, Will did nothing but relax. He sat on the couch with a cold beer in his hand. He rested his head back and watched the game, while something was turning around his head. _I got jealous. _He shocked his head off taking away those ideas… it was just ridiculous.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Next morning Emma headed straight to the Spanish room to meet the glee kids for their evaluations, Figgins had agreed to grant Will to spend his periods with the kids instead of dictating the usual class. She decided to give them a questionnaire to answer and to have a talk with the kids who might need it, depending on the answers they'd give. Will was there, of course, and she couldn´t help to avoid his eyes. She was being cold, maybe more than necessary but despite she admitted to herself she still had feelings for him, there she still resented his past actions.

While they complete their sheets, Will approached her mutely. "I really hope the kids are all right" he was actually worried, "they have been through some stressful situations and…"

"They´ll be just fine, Will" she reassured him, "they are teens and I'm pretty sure their stress has nothing to do with the competition… probably relationships and, hum…" Silence again. Will looked at her, like wanting to ask something. "Listen, why don´t you take the kid's evaluation to my office when they´re done… I, hum, have paperwork to finish". She was lying, again.

"But what if they need to ask you something?" He had a point, but he also wanted Emma to stay. So she had no choice but to stay. Luckily the kids were more concerned about something else, so they finished their task in an hour. But for Emma it was the longest hour of her life. She was uncomfortable and bittersweet because no matter her feelings for Will she could do nothing. It was too late to admit she had been mistaken and too late to ask him why he did the things he did.

For Will it was like old times, he felt closer to Emma than he had felt in months. Only this time, he sensed distance from her. He felt they were sharing the same physical space but there was nothing more. He was dying to ask her what was going on, but he felt out of place. They had superficial talks and that was it.

Back in her office Emma felt really bad for putting Will in that situation. She clearly noticed he was trying to make things better and he was interested about her mood. But she could do nothing, it wasn´t fair for him now he was happily dating Holly. Her stomach squeezed by picturing them, together. Emma pulled those feelings away from her, it wasn´t right to feel that way. So she sat facing her desk and started reading Rachel Berry´s evaluation. There was a little golden star next to her name.

"_Oh, Em" he muttered in her year. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and shoulder. There was nothing more delicious than Will on top of her body, caressing her waist passionately, his fingers in her hair, pulling it softly; his lips crushing on hers. She moaned his name when his hand rested on her knee and began to climb up her inner thigh, reaching her underwear. "Oh, God, Will", she groaned. He looked at her, with dark eyes not moving his hand from her sacred place and whispered "Tell me what you want me to do… and I´ll do it". Emma felt a rush of heat all over her body and kissed him fiercely, while she begged him "touch me, Will… please touch me". And he did, moving her under wear aside; he gently slid a finger on her and for the first time he experienced Emma´s wetness. He slipped his finger in and out Emma´s folds as she arched her body in pleasure. "Oh my God, Will…" she managed to cry, biting her lip. He kept on kissing her and probed his tongue against her lips begging for entry. She parted her lips and allowed him in while their bodies remained glued to each other. She started panting as his touch become more intense inside her. "Will", she gasped between kisses, and pushed him closer to her if possible. Emma´s arousal kept growing uncontrollably until…_

"Oh, my God!" Emma woke up, violently. Her heart was beating hard and her forehead was sweaty. She placed a hand on her chest, to calm herself down. It was a dream. Just a dream… but it was so real, _and it felt so good._ She couldn´t help to giggle and being a little blushed. She cup her own cheeks embarrassed of herself; still a shy smile crossed her lips.

It was Wednesday morning and despite her delectable dream Emma felt guilty for having enjoyed it. She was legally a married woman, how on earth could she be thinking about someone else in that moment? Crashing with Will down the hall didn´t help her at all. After blinking a couple of times she realized Will´s eyes were looking at her with a sweet smile. She immediately blushed , "Oh, I'm so sorry, Will, I thought everyone was in class, that´s why I didn´t", she tried to explain herself quickly, while her cheeks were tinged reddish.

"Hey, it´s alright" He chuckled, trying to calm her, she seemed quite nervous. "The kids are in math class… do you, hum, do you still have paper work to finish? I´m gonna go to the teacher´s lounge for some coffee, do you wanna join me?" Will didn´t exactly know why he was being so nice to Emma; he liked being like that with her but for the last months their relation had started to slowly sink and what in the beginning it used to be a friendship ended up like something very different without even a name. He felt blue when he remembered their past friendship. Where was he trying to go by thinking about that?

"I´m sorry, Will I can´t" Emma replied trying not to seem too evasive. "I still have to finish reading the kids evaluations, rate then and see if there´s something I should talk about with some of them".

"Right.. So, I´ll see you at lunch!" Will responded while he walked backwards and winked at Emma.

She smiled him back, although she knew she wasn´t going to meet him in the teacher´s lounge. She wasn´t strong enough to keep her eyes locked on his without bursting into tears


	5. Chapter 4b

V

Will was actually worried about Emma. The next day she arrived school looking exhausted, her hair slightly disheveled and she had a dark circles around her eyes that makeup could not cover. She walked straight to her office, like there was no one around her. He really wanted to go after her, ask her what was going on, and insist when she denied something was wrong. He tried to get to her, but the multitude didn´t let him. When he could get rid of all the kids saying hi, Emma was gone.

And felt helpless because he really wanted to help her. Perhaps more than he should. Yes, definitively more than he should. And suddenly he remembered Carl. Where was he after all? It was curious for Will he hadn´t remembered about Carl in the past days. And he realized he felt so close to Emma than her husband was just a little blur: he didn´t care about Carl, and it seemed something was wrong in Emma´s marriage. If not, she´d be looking better by now; but she wasn´t, she was looking pretty bad. If her relationship worked properly, she wouldn´t be in that state now. He decided to have a little talk with Emma during lunch time and he knew she was probably going to take her alone in her office.

Emma felt weak the whole morning. She wasn´t actually sick, but she had the harder night since that awful Friday when Holly asked her that reveling question.

The night before Carl had knocked at her door handing her the annulment papers. "Had a nice life, Emma", and with any further, he had left. And she stood right there, feeling ridiculous and lonely again. She had spent the night tossing and turning in bed. Who was she now? She wasn´t someone's wife anymore; not either a broken hearted woman; not either the innocent school counselor. Now she was an awful person who had injured the man she was in love with and the man who had married her. She had nobody, she was alone crying.

Now in her office her body was heavier than never, she was having a rough time to finish her paper work and handle it to Will. Principal Figgins passed in front of her office and Emma couldn´t help to call his name. She didn´t get up when he entered. "I need to go home" she declared, pale as ever, "I wouldn´t ask you if it wasn´t really necessary, but I'm not feeling well… at all". Her eyes were wide opened, practically begging Figgins to let her go.

"Of course, Mrs. Pillsbury can you drive yourself home?"

"I think so, thanks Mr. Figgins", Emma grabbed her bag and the rest of her belongings and drove home. When she got there she collapsed on her couch not wanting to think, to feel. Tears running through her cheeks and the dizziness making her feel almost lost.

"Hey, Em, I wanted…"Will cut himself off. Emma´s office was empty, and he had a bad feeling about it. "Figgins, do you know where is Emma?" he asked the Principal, stepping into his office

"Emma…?" Figgins repeated confused.

"Yes, Emma…. Pillsbury? The School counselor?" He re-asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes" Figgins remembered, "she wasn´t feeling any good, Schue. She went home" In his voice there was a tinge of concern. Will left his office and walked to his own, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"Crap" He had no choice but to wait until he could leave the school to go to Emma´s. Still he tried to call her, but she didn´t answer.

Emma´s phone vibrated. On the screen she could barely read: _Will. _She pushed it away with a whimper.

She laid there until she lost time track and started to feel a little better; suddenly a knock on the door. She lifted her head, without moving her body, hopping whoever was out to leave. Another knock, this time it was louder. "Em..?". Emma jumped off of the couch. Will? What was he doing there? She tried to fix her hair as she walked toward the door. Still feeling weak, but strong enough to send Will back to his home, she opened the door.

"Emma!" He was relieved to see her, but when he look a little closer he realized Emma was looking dreadful "what happened to you? Are you ok?" Her makeup smudged and her reddish curls were uncombed. She seemed ill, extremely exhausted.

"I´m fine" she blatantly lied and eluded Will´s eyes "I, uhm…wasn´t feeling very good" A small pause and finally, "I´m good now", she feigned a smile.

"Do you mind…if I go in for a sec?" He asked politely. Once inside, he said what he wanted to say in the first place, "I know I'm gonna cross the line with this but… if you were sick, if you _are_ sick" Emma tried to deny it "don´t bother, Em…. Where´s Carl after all? Why isn´t he here, taking care of you?"


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Emma turned around; with her hands hanging aside her body and looked Will straight into his deep eyes. She sigh, trying not to cry while speaking.

"Carl… uhm, Carl left, Will" She gave him a quick sad smile

"He´s on a trip?" Will asked her with. She gave her no respond and suddenly he understood. "You mean he…?" He wasn´t sure how to feel about it. "Em I´m so sorry" He was. He really was. He walked to the couch where she was sitting and rounded her shoulder with his arm.

Instinctively Emma sank into his arms and this time couldn´t help to cry. He held her tightly and brushed her hair while her hands clutched the collar of his shirt, "Shh…It´s gonna be ok, Em…. Calm down" he kissed her head, "Maybe…maybe you can work things out, you know?" he realized he wanted Emma to be happy, but couldn´t help to feel some hopes with the idea of Carl out of the scene.

Emma shuddered under Will´s touch. She wanted to be with him not with anyone else. Her sobbing slowly became less and less and she raised her head without breaking Will´s hug. Her face was covered with tears, but she wasn´t crying. "There´s no point of trying to fix something it wasn´t meant to happen in the first place". They stayed still looking each other´s eyes. Their faces were so closed they could practically feel each other breathing. Emma looked Will´s lips for a second and then she returned to his eyes. "Thanks for, uhm, coming to see if I was allright" she cleared her voice slowly pulling herself away from Will´s arms. "I´m gonna be ok" she stood up, cleaning her tears off and smiling him. William caught it was time to leave. He was a little confused by what had just happened between them.

"Give me a call if you need anything" He asked her before going back home. While he walked to his car, he turned around to see Emma standing at her door, waving her hand. Will waved back and started the engine. What did just happen? Fixing something it wasn´t meant to happen…? Will arrived home with a million things he wanted to ask Emma. But apparently it wasn´t the right time. They were always having off-time problems. He messaged his neck once he got home and collapsed on the first chair he saw. "What the hell have just happen?" Why was his heart beating faster when his mind took him to Emma´s condo? To Emma´s eyes and breathing? Will shook his head. _No, no, what are you doing, William? You are supposed be over her, that´s why you´re with Holly now. _He head straight to the bathroom and got into the shower. "No more thinking", he said to himself.

Emma couldn´t help to smile when Will left her condo. He had been there, it was real. He cared about her. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel his breath against her, his perfume. _Wait a minute Emma Pillsbury, what are you doing? You know he´s dating Holly, why are you imagining things? You also know that looking for him would be quite selfish, right? That´s what he tried to do when you were with Carl but he had to suck it in. What makes you think you can ruin his chances of being happy?_ Emma argued with herself. _But Holly knew how you feel about him and she still went for him. She didn´t care about my happiness. Why would she? She doesn´t even know you! _

"This isn´t right" she said aloud. But she realized that even when she was right, she couldn´t help to give a signal to Will. She didn´t want to lose him, but still she wouldn´t come between him and his happiness.

Next day, Emma went to school. She discovered the episode she had the previous day was because she had stopped eating without even realizing. During the morning she stayed in her office; she had to finish the papers about the glee kids and hanging them to Will. He had nothing to worry about, actually.

"The kids are ok", she told him during lunch, hanging him the papers. "They seem to be taking the competition very healthy. So I guess what Sue was trying to do was stressing you up." The teacher´s lounge was practically empty that day, only two more teachers were there so they had the freedom to speak about Sue. Will didn´t say anything. He grabbed the papers and glanced at them. "I should take these to Figgins after lunch, then". Awkward silence, again. She grabbed a grape from her Tupper and almost choked when Will wanted to know, "Why didn´t you tell me?" His eyes were locked on hers. Emma chewed and when he spoke she glued her eyes at the table.

"What was the point?" she answered back with a sigh, "there´s nothing to do about it… "

"That´s it…?" Will looked for some reaction from her, "you´re not gonna fight for the man you lov…"

"It´s not that simple" She cut him off. He stared at her with a question in the eyes. There was nothing to explain, she thought. Well, actually there was a lot to explain but doing it would be going too far and that wasn´t what she wanted.

"What happened?" Will wanted to know, "I mean, if you don´t mind I ask…" he leaned on the back of the chair, folding his hands on his lap.

Emma breathed loudly. "Well…" she couldn´t lie anymore, she just couldn´t. But she had to be careful with her words, "I made a mistake, Will." He watched her, trying to understand. "I won´t deny I loved Carl, but I wasn´t in love with him… Our marriage has been annulled. And as much as I tried to make our relationship work, I realized I was hurting him…. I was settling with him".

Emma's words echoed in his head the rest of the day and even when he got home. _She was settling with Carl… the same way she had settled with Ken._


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Will stood up when someone knocked at his appartment door.

"Holly!" He said surprised, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips onto his. "What are you doing here?" He asked her when their lips broke apart, "I wasn´t expecting you until tomorrow."

"I wanted to surprise you", she said while going in. "Seems it worked", she grinned at him.

"You did", he confirmed, "and you cough me totally unready… let me grab something to eat".

Dinner was delicious, even when Will had to improvise something quick. Holly looked splendid, she was funny and interesting and Will noticed she was ready for something else when she approached him in the kitchen.

"So I guess I´ll have to make up for you since I've came without announcing myself", she pressed a kiss on his neck and placed her hands on his hips bringing their bodies together.

Will was cough by surprise but he relaxed under her touch. Without breaking the kiss they walked together to his couch and kissing became more heated as minutes passed. He draped Holly´s waist with his arms and she presses her body closer to him as continued to kiss his neck and jaw line. Her hands came to his chest, unbuttoned his shirt and caressed his bare skin. Suddenly someone else appeared in Will´s mind. Someone with lips softer than those of Holly; someone more fragile, with porcelain skin and wide bright eyes. Will opened his own eyes to see holly on top of him and he felt empty.

"Holly, wait" he asked her.

"Don´t worry, cowboy" she said, between kisses and a smile, "I have condoms with me"

"It´s not that" Will stopped her.

"What is it?" she wanted to know, while she pulled herself off of Will, "Are you ok?"

"I´m ok, Holly", he rubbed his face, trying to find the right words to explain himself, "It´s just… This is not right, I don´t think this is a good idea now"

"Now..? It was a good idea last week" She wasn´t upset, "Why isn´t a good idea now?"

"I´ve… came to know some things during the past days and…" He looked at Holly. She was smiling, expecting a direct answer from him, "Emma´s marriage has been annulled", the words escaped his mouth and in his voice there was hope, but also disbelief. "And I can´t even… I don´t know, Holly… there´s something I still can´t get over... don´t get me wrong, I like you… you´re great. But I´ve been in love with her for a long time and…"

"Do you know what does annulment means?" Her question stunned him a bit.

"What?" He blinked several times, trying to understand where was she going with that

"Do you know what does annulment means?" She repeated while a smile crossed her lips. He shocked his head, "It means the marriage has never been consumed…therefore, never existed." Will was frozen, a million thoughts passes through his mind; Holly waved her hand coughing back his attention.

"That can´t be possible…. Emma´s been married for more than 3 months…she must have…"

"C´mon, Will…! The entire woman screams "I´m a virgin!" just by walking next to ya" He notice Holly was kind of upset, but she had her reasons… her date was going to leave her in any minute and she was still helping him. "Why do you think she couldn´t have sex with the hot dentist..? And don´t bullcrap me saying she wasn´t ready"

Emma was lying on her couch, watching a movie. My Fair Lady was on TV. Even when she loved that movie, she couldn´t help to feel nostalgic when she heard I Could Have Danced all Night. She remembered Will, then the dream she had about him and she blushed. But she understood she loved him, how could she help those dreams when her feelings where real? She wanted to be with him. And in a moment of weakness she remember Shelby and April and Sue telling her about them. _Sue telling her about them_…. She buried her face feeling all the regret she could possibly feel. How could she be so naïve? How could she buy Sue´s words…? Tears run through her cheeks again. She felt stupid. Emma covered her mouth to silent her crying.

Unexpectedly, someone was knocking on her door; and she was shocked to see Will standing out her door that late at night.

"Will…! What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to know why you married Carl when you knew it wasn´t meant to be" he said locking his yes with hers.

Emma was shocked. "Will… why…why are you asking me that…?"

"Don´t answer a question with a question, Em…please" he pleaded.

"I…hum, I was trying to move on… after…"

"Did it work?" he interrupted her not taking his eyes off of her. She didn´t answer, her eyes were wide opened. Will gave some steps to shorten the distance between them. And he didn´t stop to save space, he continued to be a few inches from Emma. He could feel her breathing coming faster as he came closer to her. "Are you over me, Emma?"

"No", she replied with a sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

Emma's eyes were sealed to Will. She was embarrassed, but she could not lie to him. She didn´t want to. Her breathing became heavier as he moved closer to her body.

"I´m not" she whispered again, trying not no sob.

Without warning, Will run his arms across her waist and pulled her against him. She felt his lips sealed against hers. And her body shivered under his touch. Emma followed Will´s lips rhythm, deepening the kiss and causing it to be more soft and moist. Her fingers played with the curls in his back head until her hand got to rest on the edge of his shirt. Without thinking Emma gently caressed Will´s neck causing him to squeeze her body against his, tightly.

They broke the kiss reaching for air and Will stroke her hair, bringing a piece of curl behind her ear. They both were breathing rapidly; their lips were lips were puffy and reddish. "Em…" he hissed placing a hand on her cheek, drying off a single tear running down, "why are you crying?"

"Because this so not fair for you", she whimpered, "and because this is not right… you´re… you´re with Holly now and I should be stepping off like you did when I was with Carl instead of kissing you". Will cleaned her tears and pulled her chin up so he could see her bright eyes.

"I´m not dating Holly anymore… She just left my house, Emma. She already knew you and Carl weren´t doing ok and she guesses that was gonna lead me to you eventually... And when I saw that there was a small chance of coming back with you, I didn´t hesitate. I couldn´t be with Holly when I wasn´t over you… the same way you couldn´t be with Carl..."

"I´m sorry, Will" she told him, shocking her head "I wanted you to be happy… and then…" she sobbed again, "then I saw you with her, and I felt so jealous, so angry… ". Emma glanced at him, "I´m a horrible person".

"What? No..! Em, listen… you´re not" he took her to the couch were they sat not taking their eyes off of each other "do you think I had friendly feeling for Carl..?" She giggled, between tears.

"No… But you backed off…." Emma wept again, "you could do that… and I didn´t… All the things I told you after my breakup with Carl, were intended to win you back"

"Do you realize I never got over you?" He told her cupping her cheeks softly, "Never" Emma smiled at him while him, "Em, I want to start again with you, I want to be your friend again… I want to be with you…I want to build our relation from the beginning", she nodded as he let her face go. "that´s why I want you to know… some things…" his voice became grave.

"What…?" Emma asked worried

"Emma I never slept with April" he sentenced, "But I did kiss Shelby and I can´t tell you enough how much I regret it…. That was never supposed to happen"

"I know…" She confessed, ashamed

"How did you…?" Will was clearly stunned.

"I just… pieced things together… a minute ago"

"I´m sorry I didn´t tell you this a while ago", they remain in quite for a couple of seconds until Will broke the silence, "There´s something else…" Emma lifted her face, looking a little anxious, "I slept with Terri" Emma´s eyes were locked on the floor, "And that was an honest mistake… I was sick and she came over to take care of me… I was alone… it was a moment of weakness that should have never happened…." He was talking fast and clearly regretted of having slept with Terri.

"It´s ok, Will" Emma told him, squeezing his hands. She could she a quizzical look in his face, "I was married to Carl then… you were single… why should I be upset?" Will grinned and squeezed her hand back. "There´s… hum… Will there´s something you should know too", Emma stated quite nervous, "When I told you my marriage was annulled… that has a reason… it´s because, uhm, it was never consummated." Will didn´t talk and Emma squirmed her hands nervously, "I never slept with him, Will…. I couldn´t do it". She was hid his face under her hands feeling clearly ashamed.

"I know", Will took her hands from her face to stare deeply into her eyes, "don´t be embarrassed", he smiled at her. "I want you to know, Em, that I'll wait you as long as you need. And I know we´re gonna take this very slow… I want to move with baby steps with you, ´cause I don´t wanna screw it up", Emma smiled and nodded, "that´s why we should wait until you´re ready to start a relationship… after all, it´s been a week since you´re a single woman… you need time to reconnect with yourself…. And in the meantime, I´ll be waiting".

Emma gave him a wide smile and hugged him tightly.

Weeks passed and Emma started feeling like a whole different person. Her relationship with Will had started from zero since the night he showed in her condo. They laugh together now without worrying of sending the wrong message; they shared lunch, talking about the Glee club and their doubts about work and things in general. When Will was alone used to think about Emma. About how great she had been when she came clean about everything and the way she handled his words. He knew he was the one who proposed to take things slowly but it was getting harder has days went through. Emma was being Emma, the old Emma he felt in love with; she was being candid, beautiful, caring. Will´s body screamed for him to take Emma in his arms every times he passed by his side. He couldn´t help to feel his desire, but he had to dominate it.

Emma was glowing every day; she felt her life was back on tracks. And everything was because of Will. She loved him much more than she could possible express. Seeing him every morning was the reason she was feeling that way. She had to confess it was pretty hard sometimes not to kiss him.

It was late in school that Friday when Emma picked up her belongings and started walking down the corridor. She had to stay later in school catching up with delayed paperwork and there wasn´t anyone else there. When she was heading to the door a light from across the hall cough her eye. It came from the choir room. She decided to turn around and take a look, secretly hoping Will was still there. When snooped her head out the door she saw Will standing next to the piano, reading something, probably some sheets music.

"Will", she called him while she walked to him, "hey! What´re you doing here so late?"

"Hey, Em!" he answered back, "Come! I was just storm braining for the Glee club…"

"Need some help…?" she left her bag in the nearest chair and headed to the desk. The sheets were spreading all over the surface.

"I'm so undecided" he scratched his chin. He torso was almost entirely supported on the table.

"Uhm…." She murmured, twisting her mouth thoughtfully. Instinctively, she leaned down the desk and supporting her body on her elbows. She remained in that position for some seconds. While both decided which sheet was the best.

She look up to find Will focus as never. The upper bottoms of his shirt were undone so she could see his bare skin calling for her touch. His hand rubbed his neck of tiredness. She found herself remembering the dream she had that night, weeks ago and she immediately looked down the sheets.

Emma was bended on the desk, very close to him. He could sense her perfume conquering him. She moved her hair aside exposing the creamy skin from her neck. There was a wild tuft of hair on her head. She was gorgeous, too gorgeous to resist. But he had to. Suddenly she caught him staring at her.

"You have a…"he said quickly, trying to dissimulate. He gently grabbed the scruffy hair and placed it right. "There you go". She locked her eyes on his; there was an expecting look on her face. She wanted him to kiss her. Will leaned even more toward her and felt her breathing going heavier. Her chest puffed when Will came closer and brushed against her lips. She pleased his mouth by kissing him back and rested a hand on his cheek.

Will surprised when they kiss broke and she muttered against his mouth, "Would you…like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"It´s a date", He grinned against her hear


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Emma will never know where she took the courage from to ask Will on a date. The man was supposed to do that! She giggled when she thought that, and couldn´t help to love Will even more when she realizes how much he respected her. That´s why he hadn´t ask her out before, he was trying to give her time. But that night there wasn´t anything she wanted more to be with him.

Emma had precooked dinner so she could be free to be with him during the evening without worrying about meal; standing in front of the mirror she finished her hair and make-up. She straightened her pink pencil skirt and touched the border of her cleavage. Emma smiled to her own reflection. Suddenly, someone knocked at her door.

"Hi, Will" She welcomed him when she opened up. He was looking so handsome with his blue washed jeans and blue shirt. A grey blazer covered his strong shoulders. He came in and she stood on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, Em… wow you´re looking beautiful", he smiled at her. She was irresistible with anything she´d wear.

"Thanks… you don´t look bad yourself" she giggled, "Let me take your coat". She took Will´s blazer and hanged it in the closet. When she turned around she found him looking at her apartment.

"This is really nice, Em… I like it".

"Aw, thanks, Will…. Can I take you anything to drink…?"

"What about some beer..?" he asked

"Coming right away" and she walked to the kitchen; she didn´t notice Will followed her behind.

"So, what did you cook for your special guest…?" he grinned at her, playing important. Emma laughed and started reaching for some wine for her and the beer for Will

"Well… first of all you´re not allowed being here… so get going back to the living" she pushed his back to the door, "and second… we´re having pasta with this Italian salsa which name I've forgotten" . Will giggled and returned to the living. He had to fight with all his strength to hold back and not cuddle and kiss Emma for the entire evening.

"Did I said you look beautiful?" He asked her, not couldn´t resist himself. Emma blushed while handling his beer. Instead of reaching the beer, Will grabbed her wrist and brought her body closer. She opened her eyes with surprise and but with a satisfactory glance on them. Will kissed her cheek kindly.

"Thanks" she said, "for both". Emma wanted to kiss him so bad right then. But she was afraid she couldn´t stop. So she didn´t. Instead they sat on the couch and talked about Nationals to distract themselves from rushing into things.

Some minutes passed so Emma decided to finish cooking while Will amused himself with her iPod.

"Will" Emma called for him from the kitchen, "I´m gonna need your help now". He could hear her laughing.

"Oh, now you need me…?" he teased her, "I don´t know about that Miss Pillsbury"

"Come in here, mr!" she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in. Both were surprised by Emma´s reaction. It was a clear signal she was taking control. Although they were joking they both knew she was clearly becoming more confident. "Your assignment for tonight… is to set the table. Dinner will be ready in five" she smiled at him while passed him the dishes.

The meal was delicious. And Will was in charge of stating that over and over again. He was eating pasta with fervor while Emma narrated him about his sessions with the psychiatrist. She couldn´t help laughing and looked at him like he was a little boy.

"What…?" he asked her quizzical, with a smirk on his lips.

"You´ve got salsa all over your face…" she mocked.

"what..? that´s not fair! Why are you laughing´?" he giggled, "it´s your fault, after all" he stated

"Pardon..?" he grinned

"For making such a delicious dinner" he tried cleaning himself, but there were spots remaining on his cheek.

"Came" Emma ordered him while he leaned forward so she could clean him, "there you go… ". Their eyes locked instantly and there were sparkles all around.

"Let me help you cleaning." He asked when they came to reality.

"No way" she stood up faster than him, "I´ll clean, you can choose the movie"

"Deal"

When she finished the dishes, Will was already sitting waiting for her. "I choose The sound of Music, how about that…?" He declared proud.

"I like it!" she went sitting next to him and handed a glass of wine she was carrying from the kitchen. "Here…" he smiled and couldn´t help to sigh when Emma sat next to him. She moved her hair aside and her perfume assault him.

After several minutes, Will realized he couldn´t take his eyes off of her. She was beautiful, almost intoxicating. Suddenly,

"Stop creeping me, Will" she said without taking her eyes of the TV, "you know that´s rather stalkerish, do you?"

She turned her face to his, smiling. "I can´t help it, Em… you´re stunning tonight", he said, running his fingers through her hair. Emma drew his body into his, crossing her legs, instinctively. He carried on caressing her hair until his hand reached her neck and her breathing became deeper. Will kept on feeling her smooth skin as she closed her eyes in satisfaction. She opened them when he felt his fingers going up to her jay line and her lips. She breathed heavily and pressed her shoulder on his chest.

"You can kiss me, Will" she whispered, practically begging him. He wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her closer brushing her lips whit his. Her lips tasted like strawberries and he couldn´t help to deepen the kiss when she placed her hands on his chest. Their lips moved with perfect synchrony and the only thing they could hear was each other breathing coming faster. Emma played with Will´s shirt neckline; and he over excited by her touch brought her even closer while his hands were resting and embracing her hips. Emma sighed his name when Will broke the kiss and started breathing on her collarbone and stroking behind her ear. She run her hands across his hair and kissed him wanting him to keep going down with his mouth. But he didn´t. Instead, Will´s hands relaxed and remained place on her waist while his kissing became slower. His breathing slowly recovered it´s normal rhythm and very calmly he broke the kiss. She was stunned by that, but Emma tried to hide it.

However, Will could tell she was disappointed. But he wasn´t sure if going on with it would be a good idea. He didn´t want to rush her and he was a little excited himself so stopping was certainly the best decision. "That was sure the hottest make up session I had", he teased her to break the ice, trying to make confident again. It wasn´t working at all as Emma´s eyes reflected her disappointment. She felt she had done something wrong, that she wasn´t good enough for him. "Em" he said bringing her back to reality, "I love you". She blinked quite sometimes before understanding his words. "I want you to feel comfortable with this relation, with me… that´s why it´s ok if we go this far and we stop. I want you to take things slow and I´m ok with that"

"I love you too, Will" she told him back, she looked a little moved, "it´s just… I, uhm, I thought you didn´t want me, ´cause you stopped… but not now" she placed a soft kiss on his lips and smiled at him. She wanted to be with him more than anything right now, to feel his hands all over her body, to make her feel what any other man didn´t. But her confidence was sort of stroked and she wanted that moment to be perfect, she wanted to let things flow naturally. So she cuddled next to Will, and his arms brought her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder and he did the same on her hair. "I have no idea what´s going on in this movie", she said giggling.

"Oh, well we´ll catch up".


	10. Chapter 10

X

For the entire weekend Emma didn´t think about anyone else but Will. Her stomach tugged every time she remembered his touch on her skin, his wet mouth on hers. He was the one. And she couldn´t picture herself being with anyone else. Seeing him next week between classes was the hardest thing she could possible do. She wanted to let herself go, but she had to take care from the many eyes in the corridors and in the teacher lounge.

It wasn´t easy for Will either. Emma was more glowing after every minute. Several times he saw a certain grin on her face which made him believe she was flirting with him. She definitively was. And that made it even harder for him to stay away from her if he wanted to keep his job.

On Thursday, Emma was invited to presence the Glee rehearsal. The kids wanted an extra observer to pull themselves for Nationals. They run an entire show for her, dancing included. When they were done, Will said with frustration, "If we wanna win this, guys, you gotta push yourselves harder! Finn… you should work on those moves… lose yourself into music, let yourself draw with it… and Mike for next class I want you to sing with Santana… you need to practice your highs a little more"

"Ok, Mr. Schue" they said tired.

"Now, let´s try again those moves together". When the music played, the all moved with the rhythm. Will was looking sexier than ever and Emma didn´t take her eyes off him not for a second. She clapped enthusiastically when the music was over, "Oh my God, that was amazing kids! You really made it this time!"

"Thanks, Mrs. P" said Mercedes, "and Mrs. Schue didn´t do that bad, right?" she was clearly testing her. Emma felt her cheeks go reddish and she clapped again for them.

"Ok. Guys, we´ll see next week again. Don´t forget what I told you!" All the kids left right away, fearing he´d give them another task, "So, what did you think?", Will asked her walking to her.

"Well… you can definitively move, Mr. Schue", she told him fixing his shirt neck and straightening his tie. She never took her hands away of his chest.

"I mean about the kids" Will grinned, "I know I can dance", he provoked.

"Will!" Emma laughed loudly, "I never knew you were such a teaser" she sent him a tempting look as she moved her hair aside. She knew that drove Will crazy. It worked, because suddenly he was crushing her lips and kissing her intensely. Emma sighed and curved his neck as their bodies came closer.

"Have dinner with me tomorrow, at my place" Will demanded her.

"I´ll be there at 7.30"

It was almost 7 and Emma was still figuring out what to wear for Will. After coming and going she decided for an orange light dress with a white bow. She didn´t recognize herself when she looked on the mirror for the last time. Her hair was neatly brushed to the side, it had volume and she thought she was looking pretty sexy with a curl falling on his cheek. Her makeup was soft, but enough to bring her features up.

When she got to Will´s apartment and he opened the door, his jaw almost drops. He couldn´t articulate a word.

"Hi, Will" she said giggling. He didn´t answer. "Well, that´s kinda rough" she giggled again.

"Hi…sorry, Hi, Em… oh Lord.. You´re just… Well you look exquisite" he said scanning her body.

"Oh, stop that" she ordered her between smiles, kissing his lips. "You look quite handsome too" she said going in.

Dinner was fantastic. Will had made a Japanese dish which included vegetables, mushrooms and soya. And for dessert, he had cooked chocolate soufflé

"That was delicious, Will" she congratulated him "you´re better than I imagined" she added teasing him and taking the dishes all together.

"Well I…what are you doing?" he wanted to know watching her going to the kitchen, "Em…" he called her, "come back here!"

"Too late, William" she said lordly from the other room, giggling. Will walked silently after her and saw her doing the dishes.

"That´s totally unnecessary, you know that?" he whispered to her ear from _very_ short distance. She smiled and turned her head to find his eyes on hers. He took her waist and pulled her away from the sink, "leave it there" he told her "Can you do that for me?" she sneered widely, "I take that as a yes, then" he declared softly finally pulling her away from the kitchen. She was charmed by him; there was not a least chance she could have said no.

There was some soufflé left on the table so Will went have a little more while Emma watched his pictures.

"Oh, Will! Is this you?" she asked him, leaning to watch closer.

"Yeah" he answered behind her, "that was in my uncle´s farm". Emma turned around to meet his face and suddenly she started laughing. "What…?"

He was too adorable to resist. "When are you gonna learn how to eat properly?" she teased him between chuckles.

"Oh, men…" he tried to clean his chin, but it was useless. The soufflé was all over his mouth and they both see the opportunity, "help me out here, Em…" he pleaded.

Their eyes were closely fixed, she came even close to him and crushed her lips on his, resting her hands on his chest. Will´s hands immediately rested on her hips, pulling closer to his body. Emma was hungry for his lips so she deepened the kiss even more; and when Will probed his tongue against her lips begging for entry, she parted them and allowed him in. He ran his tongue across her teeth intensifying the kiss while his hands started coming up her back with passion. She was delicious and he couldn´t help but sink his fingers into her back and caress it more intensely. A moan escaped from her mouth; she was enjoying every inch of will´s body and she couldn´t believe she had been so naïve in the past for thinking she could get over him. She never could. Emma brought Will closer to her by passing her arms around his neck, playing with a curl of him. The kiss was passionate, more wanted and intimate than either imagined. Eventually they had to break it gasping for breath. Their lips were puffy and rosy.

"Wow, Em… that was… intense" He told her, smiling with frank surprise. She could see he was clearly pleased. Emma smiled at him; she was a little embarrassed for her rashness, but that was what she wanted. She always wanted that. "Em, are you embarrassed…?" He asked her playfully, "because you shouldn´t be… I really liked it" he presses a soft kiss on her mouth with a smile.

"I liked it too, Will… I, uhm, I never knew I could do that actually" she giggled and then her expression changed, her face reflected a self-confidence that he had rarely seen, "but doing that made me realize… how much I´ve been longing it". He observed her a little puzzled; _was she saying what he believed she was saying?_. "Will, I want to be with you", she confessed blushing not taking her wide eyes off him, "I want to make things right once for all… this is where I belong: with you. And there´s no other place I can see myself in". A single tear ran down her cheek, but she was smiling. He dried her tear and cup her cheeks into his hands, kissing every freckle on his face. "I love you, Em. I´ve always loved you. You're the only person for me and I'm such a lucky man for being corresponded". His lips found hers with tender and he held her tightly and started leading her to the couch.

Once seated, she leaned back and drew William with her, his arms wound tightly around her.  
>They kissed again, breathing heavily, and as the minutes passed the kiss became more heated. Will broke the kiss to taste her skin, her jaw, her neck while his hands caressed her waist strongly.<br>Emma rubbed his neck with passion; pointing out with a groan he was enjoying his kissing.  
>"Will", she sighed, "I think we should go somewhere more comfortable". He looked at her and found a mischievous grin on her face.<p>

"Em, I want you to be sure about this… " he let her know.

"I am, Will", she said kissing him.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, this chapter has been a tough one, but I believe I've finally pulled it together. Hope you enjoy it! xx **

**I might add one last short chapter to end the story, so if you subscribe you´ll get the notification!**

XI

Will knew that the first time for a woman was a big deal and it could be a little traumatic; Emma was no exception. He had always thought of her as a delicate flower which he wouldn´t hurt. But it was hard to contain his impulses now that Emma was lying on bed under the weight of his body, kissing him passionately than ever. Their bodies were entangled with each other and that mess didn´t seem to upset Emma. Her soft legs were overlapping with his and her chest raised with every breath he took out of her.

He slid his tongue in her mouth so he could explore her mouth. His body trembled when her hands started touching his arms with suavity. Will ran his hands up and down her sides softly, feeling her thin body underneath him. Emma couldn't help but moan as Will pulled her closer to him; she let him touch her sides because it felt good, and his hands made her feel warm and a little ticklish. She ran her hands through his hair and pulled his head closer to hers, kissing him harder. "W-Will," she moaned

Will ran her fingers through her hair and stroked her neck; Emma was not far behind, she fiddled with his shirt neckline until she reached his skin and dare to unbutton the top buttons. Will groaned and pressed his body against hers, deepening the kiss even more. Slowly one of his hands traveled through her body until his fingers found her hip bone and started to trace patterns on it. Emma felt her heart speeding up and breathed heavily, instinctively lifting her hips at the sensation his touch was producing on her body. Her arms went firmly to rest on his back. Shyly, his hand began to climb up his torso and stopped beneath her breasts. This time her back arched more and let out a squeak. But Will didn´t move.  
>"Touch me, will" she begged between kisses. He smiled at her lips, gently caressing his breath and moved her mouth to her neck, slowly sucking her skin. Emma felt her body tremble. A sense of urgency in her lower abdomen made her spine bow. Will removed his hand from her breath and redirected to her hip, bringing it to his own and the feeling of Emma under him made his pants tightened. She felt it and suddenly she had a rush of nervous.<br>"I´m sorry, Emma" he apologized realizing that she wasn´t comfortable, "we don´t have to do this, you know ...? I've been… sorry ..." he said starting to move aside from her  
>"I'm not uncomfortable, Will, " she said stroking his face, "Just ... I'm nervous ... I know it´ll hurt and that scares me a bit, but I want you, really I do ... you ... you made me feel so good" ended smiling and blushing at the same time.<p>

"Promise you´ll let me know when you´re uneasy about this… and I´ll stop. I want this to be perfect for you, baby" he insisted gently.

"It´s perfect already". He smiled when she started playing with his hair and kissing him softly. He rested his weight on his elbow and brought her close to him again. With a sudden disinhibition, Emma started to unbutton Will´s shirt, revealing his toned chest and strong arms. She stared at him, slowly caressing his skin.

Will was amazed, pleasantly surprised by her. But that night it was about her; so he came closer to her, rubbing his body to hers with care, trying not to freak her out. She didn´t; instead she moved under him following his body rhythm. And when he did, her dress ridded up revealing the creamy skin of her leg. He smoothly stroked her thigh while her hands rubbed his solid shoulders.

"You´re beautiful, Em" he whispered to her ear caressing her leg and slowly letting his hand take its way up.

"Will", she muttered. His hand reached her underwear line and played with it to occupy himself for a while. He loved the effect that his action had on Emma. Her breathing became faster and her hips lifted, inviting him to continue his journey. He smiled to her lips and whispered seductively

"I suppose you´re comfortable with this" she giggled nervously and nodded, kissing him fully.

Will gently rubbed her underwear making Emma moan. Her hair was messy, but she looked beautiful.

"Oh, I will" she groaned again. Then he removed his hand from her folds and began to unzip her dress. When the fabric ran through her body, he could not but admire Emma´s beauty.

"You're beautiful" he said, caressing her shoulders.

She giggled and told him "this is not fair, you know?" He gave her a quizzical look, so she continued, "Because you´re still dressed…"

"That can be arranged" he smiled mischievously. He took Emma´s hands and placed them on the edge of his jeans. He wasn´t going to force her, of course; so he guide her hands, helping her to unbuttoned it and taking the jeans away, revealing his boxers. She was a little uneasy, but she couldn´t help to stare at Will´s perfect body. He saw the nervous in her eyes and cupped her face looking at her with intensity.

"I don´t know what I'm supposed to do now" she said with embarrassment.

"Let yourself go" Will told her not letting go her face. He kissed her softly and brought her body closer.

The friction of their skin was more exciting now that there was no clothing between them. Emma deepened the kiss and Will pressed his body even more against her, intensifying the pressure on her hips and burying his face in her neck to kiss it. With his free hand he returned to Emma´s thigh and caressed it softly; then he took it firmly than before to attract her to him. Instinctively she let Will lead and wrapped her leg around his hip. By that, she could feel Will´s arousal under his boxers and she couldn´t help to feel nervous; but the friction of their bodies felt delicious and their movement made her struggle for breath.

The kisses became more passionate and moist. Will fought to hold back and continue. He ran his arm around her back to unsnap her bra, which she consented slightly raising his back and waving his arms so he could remove it.

Will looked at her bare chest and she blushed

"Sorry ... I know I'm not very ..."  
>"You're perfect," he interrupted. And kissed her breasts gently, "beautiful. " Emma ran her fingers through his hair and threw her head back instinctively, driven by the pleasure caused by Will's lips on her nipples.<br>"Oh Will, "she cried, biting his lower lip, while he continued kissing her breaths.

William was pleased to make Emma feel that way. Clearly she was comfortable with the way things were going. And though he was afraid to hurt her, he also wanted to make her feel like no one had made her feel before.

"I love you, Emma" he whispered in her ear, stroking the sides of her body. She fondled his cheek, smiling with a glow in her eyes.

"I love you too," their lips met again, timed to perfection. And little by little, kissing became more heated, and their breathing even quicker.

Will took her hips by the sides, rubbing the edges of Emma´s underwear. She let out a silent gasp. That was it. It was really going to happen. Will fixed his eyes on her with a calm expression. "I want you to be sure about this, Em". She was blushing; suddenly her confidence shrank and was scared.

"I'm sure ... just ... just ... I'm afraid… and I have no clue what to do now ..." she made a pause and then asked him, "show me, Will". She was staring him wide eyed; and he could see the mixed feelings in them: expectation, insecurity, joy, longing. Will kissed her passionately for a moment, and pulled away from her to say tenderly:

"I´ll show you, but you have to tell me when to keep going and when to stop, okay?"

She nodded shyly and kissed his lips once more. When he saw she was willing to take the step, his hands caressed her hips and slowly went down the sides of her underwear. Emma relied on her legs to lift her body and let Will do his thing. And when he saw her nudity for the first time, he caressed her tenderly. Emma could see in his eyes his feelings were genuine. And so were hers.

Emma was all that Will wanted and more. Feeling her warm body under his was more than what he ever wished. Her skin, her perfume, her eyes ... Everything she was reminded him how beautiful the world was. And holding her in his arms penetrated the depths of his soul. When he realized that, his heart beat faster and crushed her lips fiercely. Emma kissed him back and slowly led her hands behind his back and her fingers pressed on his skin, traveling through his body. Eventually she kept going south to run into the elastic of his boxers. Without breaking the kiss, Emma slid her thumbs into the fabric to begin to pull it down. And in a few seconds they were both naked, beholding the glow of their bodies. Emma´s breathing was choppy and when Will caressed her cheek she closed her eyes waiting for him to go after her lips.

"Wait" Will stopped causing her to goshawk. "it´s all right, Em ... It's just…if we´re gonna do this we need protection, don´t you think?" He smiled naughtily, kissing her forehead. Clearly it was time to do so. Will was ready to make tender and sweet love to Emma; his body was practically demanding it; but still he had to be in control because Emma was his number one priority. He didn´t want to let her down, he wanted to be the best he could be for her because, after all, he felt he was the luckiest man for being chosen for her above other. She loved him and he loved her back.

When he was ready, he positioned above her, at first leaning on his elbows. He looked at her intently, looking for any sign from her to know when she was ready. She kissed him with candor, taking his neck with her hands. Then Will dropped a little weight on her body, and grabbed one of her thighs while she was carried away.

Gently, he slid his tongue into her mouth looking forward to her taste. She let him in and their tongues danced seductively slow with rhythm.

Being cautious, Will pressed her hip to hers and to his surprise Emma widened her legs to let him in. With all the gentleness and care, Will went into her, causing a whimper of pain came out of her mouth. Her eyes were tightly clenched and her mouth was contorted into a grimace of pain. He didn´t move and waited until her body got used to the new that new sensation. Will presses soft kisses all over her face, and caressed her skin letting her know he was there. She opened her eyes gradually to meet his tender look. Two tears were running through her cheeks, which he cleaned with his mouth, "Are you ok?" he whispered. Emma nodded, trying to figure out how his body reacted and discovering that what at first had been painful now was giving way to a new sensation. It was no longer soreness, but it was a feeling of completeness. She breathed deeply and said "I'm ok, Will… it´s… it´s different now".

That said, Will began to push into her it with care. But she felt no pain, since on her face appeared a grimace of pleasure that Will had never seen before. He rested most of his weight on her body and kissed her lips with intense passion when she squeezed his waist tightly against her body.

Will captured her body with his hands and buried his face in her neck as she arched her back beneath him.

"Oh will," Emma moaned with pleasure digging in his back skin with her fingers. He muttered something next to her ear that she failed to understand. Seeing and hearing Emma pronounce his name brought him almost to the edge. But he had to last a little longer.

Their hips moved rhythmically with each Will´s entrance. And Emma´s fast breathing and groans made him reach a crest of delight. He pulled up one knee of hers so gave him access and a better angle. He thrust in a few more times but this time Emma whined a bit. He looked at her really concerned and he met her with desire again. "You okay?" In response, Emma kissed him and encouraged him to continue. He smiled and went back in to her, increasing the friction between them.

"Oh god, will" She wanted this to last as long as possible but she could feel herself coming very close to the edge. "I... think i ... might be..." she muttered gasping. Emma could feel the climax building around her, "Will…what…?" she tried to ask him, but the pleasure was invading her faster than she could manage.

"Let it go, Em" he hissed breathlessly pushing into her again. She moaned his name louder than before and he felt her walls collapsing around him and climaxed on top of him pulling him over the edge with her. He remain on top of her for a while trying to catch his breath and when he looked at her he saw there were tears on her eyes. "Em, oh my God, what is it?" he asked her concerned, kissing her forehead. She tight herself to his body and giggled, with heavy breath.

"Will!" she hugged him, kissing his neck, "I´m… I'm speechless". He laughed and held her closely as he could, never wanting to let her go. "I love you", she said with deep emotion.

"I don´t think you could love me more than I love you". Will gently run his fingers around her jawline and pressed a soft kiss on her puffy mouth. "Let me do something, before cuddling you for the rest of the night". She giggled as he stood up, covering his waist with a sheet. He disappeared behind the bathroom´s door and came back almost right away. He found Emma looking at him with emotional eyes and a true smile on her face. He walked to her and when hugged her tenderly and she pressed her naked body to his. Both leaned down to lie on bed, and William covered their bodies with the sheet. Emma rested her head on his chest, placing her hand on his pectoral as he wrapped her waist with his arm. She felt his heart beating and she could swear that it was sync with hers. "Em..?" Emma sighed as he called her name, "I love you… and thank you for choosing me… I´m… I love you", he repeated pressing her body to his and kissing her head.

"It was you, Will…" she told her with bright eyes, "It was always you… I just couldn´t have done this with anyone else… I love you too". She lifted her head and crushed her lips on Will´s hanging on his body as if there was no tomorrow. And he held her back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it`s a little short, but it`s been writen just to give the story a proper ending! =)**

XII

Emma`s heart skip a beat that morning when she felt a warm body under hers. She opened her eyes to find herself resting above Will`s naked body. She sighed, deeply, feeling relaxed and inlove. Feeling she was in the right place for the very first time.

She slowly caressed Will`s chest and suddenly she felf a soft hand traveling along her back and stopping in her waist.

"Good morning" Will whisptered hoarsely, kissing her forehead.

"Hi..." Emma replied, clining to him. She lifted her head to meet his sleepy face and smiled widely. Words were not eough to express her feelings. A single tear ran across her face and Will leaned to kiss it and caress her smooth neck skin. "I`m so happy, Will..." she tried to let him know, "I wish i could find the right words..." she giggled, letting him kiss her jaw line and neck.

He broke the kiss up and cup her cheeks lockinh his eyes on hers, "I love you, Emma" he declared passionatelly, "There`s nothing i can think besides you... this is where i belong, loving you, taking care of you... being with you. And if you let me I´ll spend the rest of my life doing that". His smile was sincere, his eyes had a glint of kindness, love, tenderness and passion that Emma couldn`t describe.

She looked at him widly, happilysurprised and burried her face in his neck while she burbled, "Oh Will! Yes, yes, yes!" she kissed his neck and mouth until her breath was practically gone and tightened her body to his. "I love you".

**Thanks for reading and for your reviews!**

**xx**

**Agui**


End file.
